The Weasley family
by Danny
Summary: Probably will be around four chapters, unless I get enough reviewers begging me to go on. HG HrR. Fluff near the end. There may be a new addition to the Weasley family soon.


Mrs. Weasley looked up from her stove. She was making dinner for her husband and two youngest children- the only one's who lived with the older Weasley parents even after Hogwartz.  
  
She had thought she had heard the crack of someone apparating- but maybe it was only her imagination.  
  
Suddenly she couldn't see anymore- she felt something covering her eyes. She flinched. Was it another death eater attack?  
  
The light came back again as she blinked away the sunspots.  
  
She saw a welcoming face.  
  
"Harry? Harry Potter! Welcome home. Haven't seen you here in a long time, my dear."  
  
Harry's green eyes sparkled with delight. "I'm glad to be home, Mrs. Weasley. Haven't had a place to call home in a long time."  
  
Mrs. Weasley beamed up at him. My, has he grown tall. Growing boys, I always say. "Now, I expect you'll be staying for dinner. Oh," she said quietly, as she saw the shake of his head, "why not?"  
  
"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but could you tell me Ginny's last whereabouts?" he inquired.  
  
The eyebrows on Mrs. Weasley's forehead went up. "Now, why would that be?" Harry's cheeks turned slight pink, as if he was flushed. "I've got to find her," he told his substitute mum- for that was what she was. "I talked to her a lot, and I gotten to know her at school, and I was going to ask her out. Then I was accepted to auror training and couldn't go to see her. It was horrible. I missed her day in and day out."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's smiley went up to match her eyebrows. "I'm glad. Ginny had told me that she thought you two were getting closer. I tried to give her excuses while you were away, but she never accepted them. She thought that you didn't like her."  
  
Harry shoulders drooped. He knew what the next line would be.  
  
"Harry, she loves you." His mouth drooped open in shock. "She's always loved you, and only you, Harry, no matter how many other guys she dates."  
  
A girlish squeal of surprise was the only thing that could be heard in the kitchen as Harry enveloped Mrs. Weasley in a hug.  
  
"Thank you," he breathed, "that has possibly made my life."  
  
With that, Mrs. Weasley took Harry to the globe in the study to show him where to apparate to.  
  
Within a week, Harry was again a guest at the Weasley household. This time because Mrs. Weasley had invited him to a family dinner. Family being all of the members with the last name of Weasley.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Ron, you finally got her!"  
  
"Harry, you prat!"  
  
"George, don't you use those toffees! Save them till everyone's not on guard."  
  
"Fred, I think we should do as our Mrs. Weasleys's say!"  
  
"Forge, of course we should! Who wouldn't obey such gorgeous women?"  
  
"Gred!" everyone exclaimed together. The dinner went smoothly- or, at least as smoothly as a Weasley dinner could go.  
  
The only major point was when Harry secretly tried to pull the head Weasleys' to the side.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Mrs Weasley-"  
  
"Call us Mum and Dad, dear."  
  
"All right." Harry cleared his throat nervously. "That might actually be appropriate seeing how I'm asking-permission-to-marry-your-daughter-when-I- find-her," he spurted out.  
  
Mum and Dad grinned evilly at each other. "What was that, Harry?"  
  
He didn't notice their grin- or the fact that all the Weasley's were coming over to their discussion- all except for Ron and Hermione, in their usual argument.  
  
"Um... I- I was wondering if you would give me your permission to ask Ginny to marry me once I find her?" The Weasley's all breathed in together as a giant group and together did the Weasley scream.  
  
"DUH!!!"  
  
"Ouch!" Harry yelled. "What was that?"  
  
"That," George replied, "was the Weasley scream."  
  
"Which we save for stupid, obvious questions," Fred finished.  
  
"You must have had some practice," Harry commented quietly, with a smile starting as he almost realized what they were saying.  
  
It finally clicked. Harry did a jump leap in the air for joy- and got stuck there. Apparently when emotions run haywire, you do the craziest thing.  
  
He disappeared from the sky with a disapparation pop, not knowing where he might land, or if he would land at all.  
  
Mr. Weasley glanced at his wife. "Did he just get through our apparation wards?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "I don't know, dear husband of mine. It seems like it. Something seems wrong here. I know that there aren't any deatheaters left, but what if something happens to our presumed son-in- law?"  
  
As the senior Mr. Weasley put his arm around his wife's waist and looked into her eyes, he said, "I don't think that anything will go wrong. Crazy things happen when you're in love."  
  
The lights swirled in a mixture of color. Blue, green, purple were diving together, metallic looking. The orange, red, and yellow formed a sunset in the back. It was romantic, and sensational. It was all in Harry's heart.  
  
He had finally realized that he was in love with a girl. This girl being Miss Ginny Weasley, of course. Who else would it be? Hermione? Ha! She was all Ron's, even if they hadn't yet managed to tell each other how deeply they felt for the other. Angelina? Alicia? Both Fred and George's, respectively. Especially since they were married and both were expecting.  
  
That left only one person. Even a stupid reader who has absolutely no common sense whatsoever could figure it out by now. Harry was in LOVE, the big one, with Ginny Weasley.  
  
L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see. V is very very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore... the song ran through Harry's mind, or what little of it existed.  
  
Because he wasn't exactly on the planet at this time. It was more like he was... floating in a cloud.  
  
Ah, he thought, her hair... it just glows when the light hits it... kind of like a brown, but in the sun, or by the fire place, it shimmers with life. And her eyes, they're just piercing, they understand everything. She understands what I go through. Or she did. Oh, if only she was here right now. If only she knew how much I yearn for her. I am so hopeless.  
  
He opened his eyes, only to realize that he wasn't on earth. He was in the air, about a mile above. He didn't care. He was in love. He probably would care when he came crashing down and not being able to breathe.  
  
Fortunately, since the main character is not allowed to die or else what's the point, Harry remembered that in order to love someone you must be alive. Not being able to keep his thoughts off of her, he took out his wand and apparated somewhere. It doesn't matter where. He's Harry Potter, and always has enough money to pay the place back later on.  
  
He lay down on the bed, conked out, not even realizing that his dreamy state- his LOVE- had carried him to the state of his love, where she was. Now all he had to do was find her.  
  
He woke up to here the muttering of a cleaning wizard. Not unlike the cleaning ladies at muggle hotels, this one fixed the room with magic. Making the beds, empting the trash bins, and making the toilet paper look pretty.  
  
"Gah", he muttered, "where am I?"  
  
Apparently the cleaning wizard had heard him.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. You are in the Leaky Cauldron of Denver, Colorado. You mysteriously showed up in the middle of the night. But don't you worry. Somebody recognized you, and your tab has noted in the Leaky Cauldron files."  
  
Harry sighed with relief. "Thank you, I'm so glad. I was in such a dreamy state last night-" when all of the sudden he remembered what had happened the day before. He whooped with joy and swung the man around the room.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!!! I can find her! I'm- where'd you say I was again? Colorado? What's here? I need a map! I need a guide. Hey, do you want to help me?" he asked the man who was sitting there open-mouthed.  
  
Then he finally realized what Harry was saying. "Sir, are you in love?" Harry nodded. "Of course I'll help you. I remember what it was like to meet my wife. I would be glad to help someone find their happiness, too."  
  
"Yes! Yay! Whoo-hoo again!" as Harry did his happy dance. "Now, what did you say your name was?" Harry asked.  
  
"The name's Chuck. Nice to meet you. Should we head out?" Chuck glanced at the clock. "It's almost noon."  
  
"Yea, sure. I don't know where I'm going though."  
  
"How about we go to a shop or something that and you tell me your story? If you're going to search for her, then I'm sure that something must have happened. And before we can do anything, I need to know all the information you can give me. I might have an idea."  
  
Harry nodded at Chuck's common sense. It was a good idea. "How about a muggle shop?" he asked. "I've never really tried their food. Is it any good?"  
  
Chuck smiled big. "I'll take you to my favorite place then. It's small and out of the way. The food is terrific, although it's mostly an imitation of other countries. That's what American food is."  
  
Harry titled his head to the side. "We're in America?"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that seems familiar to you. Or maybe I do, but you've just seen it in another story. I also don't own L.O.V.E., but I don't remember where it's from. Probably a movie or something.  
  
Have you? If you have then you should tell me by clicking that little button on the left. I know it's so extremely insignificant to you, but it would make my day. And you won't get the next chapter till I get 4 reviews. Is that too mean? I don't think so. I have the next chapter ready for you greedy folks. But I'm greedy too... greedy for reviews!  
  
I shall leave you with a poem...  
  
As time flies I enjoy every moment  
  
As long as that time spent is with you  
  
The shape of your face shows me amazement  
  
But you should know by now that I'll be true 


End file.
